Baby ninja turtles
by Dts17
Summary: This is a story about the ninja turtles as babies. All four of them are two years old in this.


Baby ninja turtles

Chapter 1

Master Splinter was sitting on the couch watching his four young sons playing with each other on the floor. They were laughing and giggling with each other. Then something happened. All four of them made an accident on the floor. They started crying. Master Splinter sighed. He thought in his head, ' Maybe I should get them to wear diapers until they are old enough to be potty trained.' So he went to the surface and bought some. Then he came back and put one on three of his two year old sons. His oldest two year old son, Leonardo refused to have one put on him.

Leonardo says, " I don't want a diaper."

Master Splinter says, " Why not, Leonardo?"

Leonardo says, " I don't want my brothers making fun of me."

Master Splinter says, " Leonardo, they will not make fun of you. You're brothers are wearing them too." Leonardo looked at his brothers and saw that each of them was wearing a diaper.

Master Splinter says, " See? You will not be made fun of."

Leonardo says, " Okay. I will wear a diaper."

Master Splinter says, " That's a good boy." Leonardo lays down on the floor while Master Splinter puts a diaper on him. Then Master Splinter rubs and tickles Leonardo's belly. Leonardo smiles and giggles. Master Splinter smiles and says, " You like that, don't you, Leonardo?"

Leonardo says, " Yes." Master Splinter picked him up off the floor and sat him up on the couch. Master Splinter says, " You may watch TV for a little bit and then it's nap time." Then he walked away. Leonardo sat on the couch watching Spongebob. The name of the episode he was watching was Opposite Day. Leonardo was laughing during the episode. On the TV screen, Spongebob said, " Go away! I never want to see you again!" and he starts laughing. And on the other side of the door, Patrick cried, " Spongebob doesn't like me anymore!" Spongebob opens the door, smiles and says, " That's right, you're my worst enemy." Patrick continues to cry and throws himself on the ground. Spongebob says, " Patrick, you're not really not my friend, it's just Opposite Day!" Leonardo continued to laugh. Then before he knew it, Master Splinter came in, shut the TV off and said, " Come my son, it is time for your nap." Leonardo began to cry and Master Splinter carried him into his bedroom. Leonardo's brothers were already asleep in their rooms. He laid down Leonardo on his bed, kissed his forehead and walked out. Leonardo continued to cry but eventually he calmed down and fell asleep. But in the middle of nap time, all four turtles woke up crying. They needed their diapers changed. Master Splinter changed Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo with no problem but he couldn't get Leonardo to hold still. Master Splinter says, " Leonardo, hold still, my son."

Leonardo laughs and says, " I can't, that tickles." Then Leonardo calmed down, felt his wet diaper being ripped off his body, getting cleaned up and felt a fresh clean diaper being fastened around his body. Then Leonardo was put back down to continue his nap. Then a few hours later, all four turtles woke up from their naps feeling much better. Leonardo took his diaper off and threw it on top of Michelangelo's face. Michelangelo says, " Leo, put diapey back on."

Leonardo says, " No."

Donatello says, " Daddy no like that you took it off."

Leonardo says, " I no care. I do what I want." Master Splinter walks in and says, " Leonardo, what are you doing?"

Leonardo says, " Nothing, daddy."

Master Splinter says, " Put your diaper back on, my son."

Leonardo says, " I don't wanna."

Master Splinter says, " If you don't, I will spank you." Leonardo put his diaper back on. Then Master Splinter walked away. Then later, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo were playing with a ball while Leonardo was napping on the floor. Michelangelo kicked the ball and it accidentally hit Leonardo in the head. Leonardo woke up crying. Master Splinter came into the living room, picked up Leonardo and held him. Then he said, " Shhh, it's okay, Leonardo. Calm down my son." He turns to the other three and gives them a ' You're in trouble' look.


End file.
